<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leashes and Leases by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713131">Leashes and Leases</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Cigarettes, Cock Slut, Collars, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Doomed Timelines, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Selfcest, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:23:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After dying in a doomed timeline, Dave and John are walking around the dreambubbles when they discover a mysterious stranger and two very familiar people with him on leashes in the middle of a "desert".</p>
<p>READ THE TAGS. Don't like, don't read, pal! Lots of fucked up messed up stuff in here, but like, in a good way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Dave Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/John Egbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leashes and Leases</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John Egbert was bored, to say the least. About a day ago, his friend Rose had informed him and the rest of their crew that they were, in layman’s terms, totally fucked. She then explained that they had unfortunately wound up in a doomed timeline. They, for some reason, couldn’t respond to the trolls anymore, and it seemed progress was no longer possible. There was nothing to do anymore. Nothing they could do to fix the situation. So they did the only thing they could’ve done. Rose alchemized a bomb and...boom. All dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now John was walking along in a space he had learned from Dave, his traveling companion, that was called the “dreambubbles”. Decked out in their god-tier pajamas, they’d run into all sorts of spectral friends. They got to finally meet Karkat and the others, their strange look-a-likes, and plenty of dead selves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strolling casually into a different dreambubble, John kicked at the sandy floor beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JOHN: this sucks, man.</p>
<p>DAVE: what do you mean</p>
<p>JOHN: i mean, like, there’s nothing to do.</p>
<p>DAVE: what are you talking about man there’s like a shit ton of stuff to do</p>
<p>DAVE: we could go find karkat again and get him angry again</p>
<p>DAVE: prank him or something</p>
<p>JOHN: we could, but then that’d get boring too. aaaagh! this sucks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave didn’t know what else to suggest. Pranks always seemed to get John’s sprits high. He too joined in the relentless sand kicking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAVE: well we could go and try to find a bubble with something cool in it</p>
<p>JOHN: do those even exist??</p>
<p>DAVE: i mean they gotta man</p>
<p>DAVE: cause this is a place where cool kids hang out</p>
<p>DAVE: and if there’s no cool place here, then the cool kids here aren’t cool</p>
<p>DAVE: and that means by extension i’m not cool</p>
<p>DAVE: which isn’t cool</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Dave rambled, John picked his gaze up from his shoes, looking ahead of him. And he saw something…strange. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the distance, there was a large silhouetted figure walking towards them, with two, smaller silhouettes walking on either side of them. John could see that they looked to be on some sort of...leash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JOHN: dude, you see that?</p>
<p>DAVE: huh</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John pointed to the figure, now closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAVE: oh</p>
<p>DAVE: what the fuck is that</p>
<p>JOHN: looks like a person…</p>
<p>DAVE: who have we met that looks that jacked and ripped and shit</p>
<p>DAVE: might be that horse troll</p>
<p>JOHN: which one?</p>
<p>DAVE: yes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They slowed to a halt, as the stranger kept coming forward. He came into view, and Dave realized who it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAVE: oh shit</p>
<p>DAVE: thats</p>
<p>DAVE: thats my bro</p>
<p>JOHN: really??</p>
<p>DAVE: yeah</p>
<p>DAVE: i didn’t know that he’d be here</p>
<p>JOHN: who’s he walking with?</p>
<p>DAVE: no clue</p>
<p>DAVE: my guess would have to be lil cal but thats probably wrong</p>
<p>JOHN: huh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Dave’s Bro approached, it became clear who he had with him. John was bewildered, as was Dave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On either side of him were two young boys, wearing...nothing. Completely nude. Bro was wearing clothes, however. Somehow, that wasn’t the strangest thing. The two young boys...were John and Dave. Some ghostly version of their 13-year-old selves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JOHN: what the hell…?</p>
<p>DAVE: what the actual fuck</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The figure was now a few feet away from them. Bro looked up from his phone and smiled at the two 16-year-old boys before him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BRO: Hey.</p>
<p>JOHN: …</p>
<p>DAVE: …</p>
<p>JOHN: ...uh...hi? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Awkward silence. The two younger boys didn’t say anything, they didn’t even look like they were paying attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BRO: Didn’t expect to find you two out here. Well, that’s kind of a lie. Figured I’d run into you guys eventually, but not here. </p>
<p>JOHN: well...i’m j-</p>
<p>BRO: John. Yeah, I know.</p>
<p>JOHN: ah...okay…</p>
<p>BRO: You okay, Dave? I can’t help but notice you’re giving me the silent treatment. </p>
<p>DAVE: yeah im fine</p>
<p>DAVE: so uh</p>
<p>DAVE: what the fuck is the deal with</p>
<p>DAVE: uh</p>
<p>DAVE: them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave pointed to their younger selves, which John could now confirm that they were wearing collars and leashes, being held by Bro in his left hand. They were about a third of Bro’s height, while Dave and John were two thirds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BRO: Oh, these little guys? Funny story.</p>
<p>BRO: I ran into them, wandering alone out here in this bullshit bubble place, and decided to take them in.</p>
<p>JOHN: okay, but why the...no clothes?</p>
<p>BRO: Ah, that. Ha ha. I’ll let them explain. Boys?</p>
<p>S!JOHN: mm?</p>
<p>S!DAVE: yes daddy?<br/>DAVE: daddy</p>
<p>DAVE: what the fuck</p>
<p>BRO: Can you show these nice boys your pretty tattoos?</p>
<p>JOHN: t-tattoos?</p>
<p>S!JOHN: yes sir!</p>
<p>S!DAVE: right away, sir!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two boys quickly turned around, bent over to a 145-degree angle, and spread their butts to John and Dave. Written on their asses in a bright orange marker were the words: Bro’s Shota Sluts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JOHN: shota?</p>
<p>BRO: Oh, you probably don’t know what that means. It’s like, little boy but in Japanese. </p>
<p>DAVE: why on their asses</p>
<p>DAVE: like you couldve chosen anywhere else</p>
<p>DAVE: their chests or something</p>
<p>BRO: ‘Cause it also showcases my handiwork.</p>
<p>JOHN: huh?<br/><br/></p>
<p>Looking again, he could see that the younger him’s hole gaped slightly, as did young Dave’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JOHN: did you…</p>
<p>JOHN: ...fuck them???</p>
<p>BRO: Yup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John felt confusion, disgust, and anger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JOHN: but they’re kids! they’re only thirteen! That’s...wrong!</p>
<p>DAVE: yeah dude that’s pretty un-fucking-cool </p>
<p>DAVE: i mean i dunno if you did it to your dave but </p>
<p>DAVE: my bro would like</p>
<p>DAVE: ugh</p>
<p>DAVE: make nsfw jokes and sometimes get a little too touchy-feely when we fought</p>
<p>DAVE: so i guess i’ve always known you’d be a pedo</p>
<p>JOHN: you’re a real piece of shit, you know that? </p>
<p>BRO: Yeah yeah, whatever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bro took a moment to pull a cigarette out of his pocket, along with a lighter, and lit it, putting it between his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BRO: Y’know, I think I could change your mind on these two. And to a further extension, myself.</p>
<p>JOHN: bullshit!<br/>DAVE: yeah</p>
<p>DAVE: fat fucking chance </p>
<p>BRO: Gimme a chance. Or, them, I guess. </p>
<p>JOHN: huh?</p>
<p>BRO: Boys, sick ‘em.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly, the two boys turned back around and dashed at their older selves, S!John pushing John down onto his ass, and S!Dave pushing Dave down onto his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JOHN: woah!</p>
<p>JOHN: what the hell are you doing?</p>
<p>DAVE: hey little man</p>
<p>DAVE: ease up a little </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without answering either of them, the cute boys quickly began to pull the older ones’ pants down, revealing John’s ghostbuster undies and Dave’s simple red briefs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S!JOHN: hehe, you’ve got cute briefs, mister!</p>
<p>S!DAVE: you too, mister!</p>
<p>JOHN: uh, thanks?</p>
<p>DAVE: john dont thank them that’s weird</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys giggled as they slid those down too, letting Dave and John’s modest dicks flop out into the hot “desert” air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JOHN: hey now! that’s a little too close for comfort, pal!</p>
<p>DAVE: i gotta agree with john</p>
<p>DAVE: please get your hand away from my cock</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of doing that, both boys at once quickly descended upon their older counterpart’s stiff members, giving them blowjobs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JOHN: fuck!<br/>DAVE: holy shit</p>
<p>S!JOHN: mmf, phuu mphhat, mphster?<br/>BRO: Don’t talk with food in your mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John remembered that Bro was there too, and felt his hand on his back. Looking behind him, he saw that he was squatting low to try and get his head level with his own, but he was just too tall to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BRO: Enjoyin’ yourself?</p>
<p>JOHN: n-no!</p>
<p>BRO: ‘Cause it looks like you’re enjoying yourself. I can see your dick making his cheeks bulge, bud. What about you, Dave?</p>
<p>DAVE: this is so fucking gross and wrong</p>
<p>BRO: Aw shuddup. You like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning over to Dave now, he inhaled smoke from his cigarette, took it out of his mouth, and used his free hand to grab Dave’s chin. He tilted it towards him and then forced an open-mouth kiss, forcing the smoke into Dave’s mouth. He held it there, and soon John watched as Dave melted into it, blowing the smoke out of his mouth when Bro pulled away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAVE: warn me before you *cough* do that shit</p>
<p>BRO: I promise.</p>
<p>BRO: You next, Egboy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before John could do anything to stop him, Bro did the same he did with his brother, but minus the excessive smoke. John could still taste it in his mouth regardless. Just like Dave, he too fell to the seemingly irresistible charms of Bro Strider.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BRO: Alright, you boys can stop now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young boys sadly looked up, drool and precum at the corners of their mouths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BRO: You know what’s next. Show these two a good time, yeah?<br/><br/></p>
<p>The frowns quickly went upside down, as the boys once more turned around and got down on their hands and knees, presenting their used asses to their older selves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JOHN: h-huh?<br/>BRO: Oh come on. They want you to fuck their brains out. Well, I mean, I already did that, but why don’t you and Dave see if I missed anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave looked at the nice, round rump before him and sighed as he lined up his dick with the gaping hole. John reluctantly did the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S!JOHN: don’t worry, i’m used to it~!</p>
<p>S!DAVE: me too, daddy has stretched me out perfectly~!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two teens pushed in and quickly found themselves enjoying it far more than they thought they would’ve. The quiet desert dream was filled with squeals and moans from all parties, with the exception of Bro. He simply stood around and watched. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BRO: Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? Here, lemme help you both cool down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the shota-selves asses were stretched even more, Bro helped John and Dave undress, taking their god-tier pajamas off of them and then promptly turning around and setting them on fire with his lighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BRO: There we go. How are you two holding up? </p>
<p>JOHN: a-ah...f-fuck…</p>
<p>DAVE: s-shit<br/>BRO: You two having fun fucking yourselves?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No reply from either of them. Walking between both of them, he lifted them up by their chins again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BRO: When I ask something, I want an answer.</p>
<p>JOHN: y-yes…</p>
<p>BRO: Yes <em>what?</em></p>
<p>JOHN: yes sir…</p>
<p>BRO: How about you, Dave?</p>
<p>DAVE: yes d-daddy</p>
<p>BRO: Attaboy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went back to being a voyeur, rooting around in his pockets for an extra two collars and leashes. He knew that Dave and John were his now. They weren’t fully broken in yet, he’d do that later, but they were already beyond any sort of redemption.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S!JOHN: please cum in me sir!</p>
<p>S!DAVE: me too, mister! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, both John and Dave thrust in for a final time, shooting their loads into their perverted kid counterparts with slutty moans. After a moment or two, they both pulled out, and collapsed onto their backs in the sand. The 13-year-old two also collapsed, but rather their legs just gave out and they wound up lying face down in the desert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bro smiled at the boys all asleep. Maybe he’d have their way with them right now...nah. He’d want them awake for it. He knelt down and attached the collars and leashes to the teens, and then lay down himself. He could use a nap. Watching selfcest was tiring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>